Le feu dans ses yeux
by ito-hanaryu
Summary: Neita Cielclair est une jeune Brétonne d'origine Noble qui décide de fuir ses grands-parents et son fiancé pour vivre sa propre vie. Elle décide de partir à Bordeciel, ignorant ce que le destin lui réserve. Elle devra comptée sur elle-même et sur ses nouveaux amis pour pouvoir relever tous les défis sur sa route . désolée je ne suis pas bon pour les résumés.


_C'est la première fois que je fais une fanfic. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me faire une critique ou me donner un conseil. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

_Je ne possède pas Elder Scroll presque tous les personnages du jeu appartiennent à Bethesda._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Prologue :_

La nuit commence à tomber sur la Cité Impériale de Cyrodill, les marchands fermèrent boutique et rentraient chez eux pour retrouver leur familles ou vont dans les tavernes où certains boiront jusqu'à plus soif ou pour connaitre les derniers ragots du moment. La bonne humeur est à la fête ce soir dans une des tavernes.

« Santé ! À la famille Cielclair et aux fiançailles de leur petite fille Neita » S'écrie gaiment un garde de la famille et des collègues à lui, en levant son verre. « Les Cielclair ? N'est-ce pas cette famille noble de Bréton qui vive au Manoir des Vents« Demanda la serveuse avec un grand sourire. Le garde attrapa la serveuse, qui eu un petit rire, et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. «Ouais, celle-là !» En donnant un baiser sur la joue de la femme « Et ce salopard a de la chance d'épouser une perle comme ça ! » Dit son collègue avec un grand rire. « Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » Interrogea un client rougegarde avec un regard rempli de curiosité et d'amusement à la remarque du garde. « Le fils ainé de la puissante famille Impériale Marius, Remalus ! » Répond le garde fièrement après avoir pris une gorgée de sa chope.

« Enfin un peu de bonheur dans ces heures sombres !« Exclama le barman. « Aller ce soir, c'est ma tournée» Il se sert une chope et lève son verre avec les autres « à Neita Cielclair et Remalus Marius, que Mara bénit leur union ! »

« Que Mara béni leur union ! » cria d'une même voix toute la salle avec des rires.

Dans le manoir des Cielclair, la musique et les rires retentissent de la salle de bal jusqu'à un grand balcon qui domine leur jardin. Sur le balcon une elfe de race Bosmer, regarde les jardins à la recherche de sa maîtresse qui avait quitté la fête ''pour aller prendre un peu l'air ''.

« Elle ne peut être que dans les jardins… « Soupire la Bosmer, elle sauta par-dessus la balustrade et atterri silencieusement sur le tapis d'herbes, elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vue, remet quelque mèches de ses cheveux brun et réajuste sa robe avant de se dirigée vers la partie profonde des jardins où sa protégée va quand elle veut s'isolée ou s'entrainer en secret, loin des regards de ses grands parents et les autres habitants du manoir. Il n'était que deux personnes à connaitre sa cachette.

Un bruit de lame qui fend l'air arriva à ses oreilles pointues, par précaution elle sorti sa dague et avance prudemment vers là où le bruit se trouve.

Une fois proche de la source du bruit, elle s'adossa à un arbre et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle vit une jeune Brétonne d'apparence fragile mais avec une flamme qui brûle avec force dans ses yeux bleus saphirs, elle avait des cheveux blonds roux mit dans un chignon défait, à cause de ses mouvements de maniement de l'épée, et sa peau pâle brille à la lueur lune, lui donnant une aura éphémère et mystérieuse comme si elle venait dans un autre monde. Elle tournoya son épée de verre avec grâce comme si elle exécutait une danse malgré la rage et sa robe de bal magnifique mais encombrante.

« On dirait une nymphe de guerre, n'est-ce pas Ailiwen ? » Dit une voix derrière elle. La Bosmer surprise se retourna et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux ambre plein de malice d'un Khajiit mâle, au pelage noir, portant une armure d'acier «Par les neuf Aaro ! Vous m'avez fait peur « chuchote un peu durement Ailiwen. « Ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne veux surtout subir le courroux de la nourrice de notre maitresse » Dit le Khajiit avec un rire dans la voix. « À propos cette robe vous va à ravir » ajouta-t-il avec un ronronnement, heureux de la voir rougir.

Il retourna son attention à la jeune fille qui continuait à valser avec son arme transperçant des ennemis imaginaires. Soudain elle stoppa net, ferma ses yeux pour se concentrée et d'un seul mouvement de la main elle fit apparaitre un éclair dans sa paume et l'envoya contre un mannequin accroché sur une branche d'un arbre. La mannequin se désintègre et tombe en poussière sur le sol.

« Magnifique, Dame Neita ! » Applaudi Aaro en frappant des mains. Neita se retourna, encore haletante de son enchainement, vers les deux spectateurs imprévus et leur donna un petit sourire. « Aaro, …» reconnut-elle avec un hochement de tête. « Je vous ai déjà demandée de ne pas m'appeler Dame Neita ou maîtresse quand on est tous seuls et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Ailiwen » En jetant un regard doux à la femme Bosmer. » Ça me fait vraiment mal à l'aise. » Rajoute Neita avec un air dégoutée et horrifiée, qui fit rire Aardo et Ailiwen doucement.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas moi que vous imaginez de mettre en cendre, quand vous avez foudroyée cette pauvre cible » plaisante le Khajiit noir en montrant d'un geste le petit tas de poussière. « Bien que ça ferait trop plaisir à une certaine gente dame « En faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à la nourrice.

« Mon cher Aaro » Commença Ailiwen en marchant vers lui d'une manière sensuelle tout en le regardant droit dans ses yeux doré. » Si vous saviez comme j'aimerai vous voir aussi brillant qu'un Thorax de Flamouche. Mais je sais, hélas que ça ne plairait pas à notre chère amie ici présente et ça serait un grand inconvénient pour moi… » Dit-elle avec un faux air de désinvolte. Elle met ses bras autour du cou du Khajiit « Et ça ne serait pas très discret quand on est que tous les deux.» murmurant la dernière phrase dans l'oreille de chat d'Aaro, lui envoyant un frisson dans le dos.

À leur scène, Neita ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle sait que malgré leurs chamailleries ses deux amis s'aiment tendrement et elle les adorait, c'était les seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance et, comme elle, venaient d'un temps où le bonheur et la joie était une réalité réelle et non fait de masque à porter et de conspiration. Ici, elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une vie sans aucune liberté.

Elle soupira avec mélancolie qui n'échappa pas à l'intention des deux amoureux qui retournèrent leurs attentions à leur trésor le plus précieux et qu'ils ont jurer à ses parents mais avant tout à son grand-père Asulf , leur maître et surtout ami. Ils la regardèrent avec tristesse sachant qu'elle, comme eux, pensait à cette tragédie qui avait bouleversée leurs vies il y a maintenant plus de 8 ans. Mais surtout ils savent qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ici.

« À quoi pensez-vous, ma petite fée ? « demanda doucement Ailiwen en serrant dans ses bras comme quand elle était qu'une enfant. Neita regarda sa nourrice et des larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux. Avec un cri déchirant elle se blotti contre sa poitrine. » Je ne veux pas épouser Marius. Je ne veux plus de cette vie qui m'étouffe ! » Cria-t-elle avec douleur. Face à la détresse et à la douleur de Neita, Aaro serra ses mains en boules si fort que ses griffes font couler du sang.

C'était une chose rare de la voir pleurée, déjà toute petite elle a toujours été forte avec esprit rusée et audacieux même pendant leur entraînement, qui contrastait énormément avec son apparence fragile. À chaque fois quand elle tomba à terre, elle se relava et avec un sourire effronté et un regard plein de défis et elle dit « On continue » et ils continuèrent jusqu'à ses bras ne pouvaient plus tenir l'épée. Il eut un petit rire à ces souvenirs.

Il était furieux qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider mais surtout il est furieux contre Maître Diwi et Dame Ivona qui pour eux tous ce qui compte c'est leur réputation et les apparences. Il se rappelle quand ce Marius est venu voir les grands-parents de Neita, pour demander sa main, il avait remarqué dans leur regard la satisfaction de la puissance et le renom qui pourrait en tirer de cette union, il avait bien failli vomir une boule de poil en voyant ça .« Loués sois Divins que leur fils n'était pas comme ça… » Pensa-t-il.

« Si seulement vos grands-parents n'étaient pas tellement tournés sur eux même » Cracha la femme elfe. Très peu de gens le savent mais Marius Remalus est quelqu'un de vicieux, manipulateur auquel tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins même les moins honorables. « Ils vous laisseraient pas cet homme vous épouser, au lieux de vous sacrifiée à leur propre desseins. » Neita, qui s'était calmée entre temps, réfléchie à sa situation et au combien elle est terne et fade. Elle sait que ses parents n'auraient pas approuvé cette union et encore moins de la façon dont ses grands-parents veut l'utilisée et gèrent sa vie.

« Je dois partir ! » annonce-t-elle de but en blanc. Aaro et Ailiwen la regardèrent comme si elle a perdue la raison. « Quoi ? » s'exclama la nourrice. « Mais vous êtes devenue folle, mon enfant ! » La regardant dans ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes. « Non, je ne le suis pas, je te rassure. » Dis Neita en s'écartant de ses bras. « Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai, si je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie. »

« Mais c'est trop dangereux pour une personne comme toi. » Dis la nourrice en espérant de le dissuadée « Ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez tous les deux » Dis Neita en se mettent de toute sa hauteur malgré sa petite taille. « Aaro m'a appris à me battre et à survivre dans les bois. Tant dis que toi tu m'as appris à utiliser ma magie et à connaitre les plantes. Je suis donc plus que capable de me débrouillée toute seul » ajouta-t-elle pour maintenir son point de vue. « Et non vous ne viendrez pas avec moi. J'ai besoin que vous restez ici pour me couvrir et me prévenir » s'exclame avant qu'Ailiwen ne put dire un mot.

Aaro qui jusque-là n'a plus dit un mot depuis le début de leur débat, réfléchit à ce qui venait de dire. Il est vrai qu'elle sait se défendre mais il comprend aussi la crainte d'Ailiwen. Le problème depuis que ses grands-parents l'ont recueillie, Neita n'a pas pu s'entrainer comme elle voudrait, Maître Diwi disait que ce n'était pas convenable pour une fille de son statut. Et bien que des fois ils ont pu partir en douce à la chasse et lui donner des conseils pour le maniement des lames, de l'arc et de la magie, elle avait encore des lacunes malgré son grand potentiel dû au manque d'exercice quotidien. Mais il sait que une fois que Neita à une idée en tête il est difficile de la dissuadée. « Elle tiens bien de son grand-père » Disait la mère de Neita en riant, quand elle était encore envie « Aussi têtue qu'un Nordique ». Oui malgré son un quart de son sang Nordique, elle a bien héritée des traits de son grand-père Asulf et il ne pourrait dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Très bien on va vous aider à vous enfuir d'ici » soupira le Khajiit. Neita mit quelque seconde à comprendre jusqu'à ses yeux se mit à briller de compréhension et se mit pousser un petit cri de joie et se jette à son cou « Merci ! Merci Aaro ! » Cria Neita en donnant une bise sur la joue en fourrure. « Aaro, vous êtes sûre de vous ? » Demanda l'elfe. « Plus que tout mon amour » affirma-t-il avec un sourire tendre. « Bon je vois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix que de participer à ce complot » Remarqua la nourrice avec ses mains sur ses hanches et un sourire espiègle. Neita fit une étreinte d'ours à sa bonne vielle amie avec des larmes de joie. « Merci, je promet d'êtres très prudente » Murmure la jeune fille avec la gorge nouée.

« Tu as intérêt ma petite fée « Averti Ailiwen. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Aaro. « Alors quand est-ce le départ ? « Aaro fit un sourire carnassier. « Cette nuit ! «


End file.
